I Think I Love You
by Air Line New
Summary: Hanya satu hal yang mampu membedakan yaitu cinta kasih orang-orang yang senantiasa di sisinya. Biarlah hari ini berjalan seperti semestinya. Sasuhina & Narusaku


**I Think I Love You**

**Pair : Sasuhina, Narusaku**

**Chara di atas bukan milik Air, Air hanya meminjam saja sama bang Masashi.**

**A/N : Akhirnya bisa nyelesain satu chapter pair Sasuhina, ini pertama kali ngepost ff di sini, semoga kalian suka tapi no bashing okke!** **Don't like don't read!**

**Let's read…..!**

Tuhan, kenapa seperti ini? Tuhan …..

Tuhan, haruskah seperti ini? Tuhan …..

Tuhan, mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Tuhan …..

Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tuhan ….

Hinata menutup buku diarynya, untuk kesekian kalinya dia mencurahkan seluruh perasaan hatinya ke dalam sebuah buku diary. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, dalam hatinya hanya ada kata demi kata yang dia tulis dalam diarynya. Setiap kata demi kata itu yang selalu membayanginya .

Kata demi kata itu yang telah menjelma dalam setip tetes darahnya dan telah meracuni seluruh logikanya. Baginya kini sudah taka da harapan apalagi asa, harapan hanyalah akan menjadi bayang-bayang semu.

Pagi ini mata Hinata terbuka , baginya semua masih sama. Sama seperti dulu, kemarin, dan seterus-nya. Semua hal dalam hidup Hinata akan terasa sama semenjak ia di vonis bahwa hidupnya takan lama.

Hanya satu hal yang mampu membedakan yaitu cinta kasih orang-orang yang senantiasa di sisinya. Biarlah hari ini berjalan seperti semestinya. Hinata telah siap jika hari ini dia akan pergi. Hal itu yang selalu dia katakana dalam hatinnya.

"Ma aku berangkat dulu ya," Kata Hinata yang mungkin akan menjadi kenangan untuk mamanya.

"Iya sayang kamu tidak lupa kan bawa semuanya?" Itu kata mama Hinata yang tak pernah lupa mengingatkan dengan hal yang paling Hinata benci.

"Kalau sekarang aku harus pergi aku sudah siap kok ma," Ucap Hinata penuh dengan rasa pedih dalam hatinya.

"Kamu jangan bilang seperti itu Hinata, mama yakin kita akan selalu bersama-sama hingga seribu tahun lagi, kamu harus ingat kata-kata mama ini," Tuturnya penuh kehangatan cinta. Ini alasan yang membuat Hinata hingga saat ini.

Mama Hinata memandang Hinata denagan mata berkaca-kaca dan denga tegarnya dia menghapus setiap tetesan air mata Hinata.

"Sudah kamu berangkat sana nanti kamu bisa telat," Hinata pergi meninggalkan mamanya yang masih berlinang air mata di wajahnya.

Inilah tempat dimana Hinata menimba ilmu selama ini. Tempat dimana Hinata bisa tertawa dan bisa melupakan semuanya. SMA Harapan tapi tak seperti dirinya yang tak memiliki harapan.

"Hinata…!" Teriak seseoranng dari arah belakang.

"Hai….. Sakura,"

Dia Sakura sahabat Hinata yang selama ini juga membuat Hinata kuat dan bertahan hingga saat ini. Sakura datang mendekat padaku dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Baru datang kamu, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura setelah dia berada tepat di samping Hinata.

"Iya nih, hampir aja aku telat, eh mana bronis kamu itu?"

"Hemmm…. Dia udah aku depak," Ucap Sakura. Hinata dan Sakura melanjutkan langkah menuju kelas. Di setiap perjalanan Sakura tidak henti-hentinya menceritakan alasan apa yang membuat mereka berpisah.

Inilah ruang kelas Hinata. Disinalah orang-orang memperlakukan Hinata dengan seharusnya. Di tempat ini Hinata meluapkan seluruh perasaannya kepada teman-temannya.

Seperti biasa mereka sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Tugas yang seharusnya menjadi pekerjaan rumah berubah menjadi pekerjakan ruangan kelas. Seseorang menghampiri Hinata, dia Kiba anak yang duduk di barisan paling belakang. Sudah bisa Hinata tebak apa yang akan Kiba lakukan.

"Hinata kamu udah karjakan tugasnya kan?" Kalimat ini sudah menjadi keseharian Kiba. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tentunya aku boleh nyontek kan?" Hinata mengambil buku di tasnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Kiba. Meski kadang Hinata kesal tapi apa daya hitung-hitung buat amal. Hi… hi….. hi…

"Hinata…. Hinata," Suara seseorang Hinata. Hinata menengok kea rah suara itu berasal.

"Hei Naruto," Ucap Hinata yang melihat Naruto yang menhampirinya.

"Kamu mau kemana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan, memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Hinata sembari berjalan.

"Ya ngga apa-apa, kalau gitu bareng aja. Aku juga mau kesana" Hinata dan Naruto lalu jalan bersama menuju perpustakaan.

"Tumben kamu sendirian, nggak sama Sakura?" Ujar Naruto di tengah-tengah perjalanan.

"Dia lagi di kantin, katannya sih tadi belum sarapan. Kenapa kangen ya?" Goda Hinata pda Naruto yang cukup membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Ya ngga lah, kan biasanya dimana ada kamu pastinya ada dia. Kalian kan sudah seperi dua sejoli yang tidak bisa di pisahkan,"

'Heeeemmmmm memangnya kami pasangan kekasih, sampai-sampai nggak bisa di pisahkan.' Bisik hati Hinata.

"Dasar….. bilang aja kalau kangen, nggak usah deh cari-cari alasan." Semprot Hinata cepat.

Arya mengerutkan dahinya sambil melototi Hinata. Sambil melayan

gkan sebuah cubitan ke lengan Hinata.

"Awwwwww sakit tau….!" Teriak Hinata kesakitan.

Sesampainya di perpustakan, Hinata langsung mencari buku yang dia inginkan. Kalau Naruto tak usah di tanya. Sudah pasti dia mencari buku-buku cerita saja. Tapi yang mengherankan nilai-nilai Naruto masuk kedalam level lumanyan. Mungkin ini mukjizat sekaligus keajaiban besar baginya yang tak pernah menpikirkan pelajaran.

"Baca buku cerita lagi?" Hinata menaruh buku di atas meja dan menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ya iya dong aku kan calon penulis scenario sekaligus sutradara. Jadi harus banyak-banyak baca buku kaya gini." Ucap arya bangga.

"Huh… dasar. Iya kalo kesampaian kalo nggak gimana?"

"Kalo nggak aku akan menuntut Tuhan." Ancam Naruto seenak jidatnya.

"Memangnya kamu berani, sama kecoa aja takut." Sindir Hinata sekaligus mengejeknya.

Naruto menunjukan kepalan tangannya ke Hinata. Hinata langsung membalikan muka dan melanjutkan membaca buku-bukunya.

Senja akan segera datang, tapi Hinata masih duduk terdiam di sebuah bangku taman. Hinata melihat anak-anak kecil yang bermain dengan riangnya.

'Andai saja aku bisa seperti mereka tertawa bahagia dan riang.' Ujar hati Hinata lirih.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyerahkan sesuatu tepat di depan muka Hinata. Ternyata Sakura.

"Nih…." Sakura memberikan Hinata es krim dan langsung duduk di samping Hinata.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura sembari membuka es krimnya.

Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku tahu Hinata. Ini semua memang berat untukmu , tapi kamu nggak boleh nyerah, kamu harus kuat. O.k Hinata?" Sakura memang sahabat terbaik Hinata. Sakura-lah yang selalu menghibur Hinata.

"Eh Sakura ada salam buat kamu dari Naruto." Sakura terkejut mendengar kata-kata Hinata barusan.

"Cie….. Sakura, ternyata kamu suka juga sama Naruto." Goda Hinata pada Sakura yang membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu Hinata. Udah kita pulang yuk dah sore nih." Ujar Sakura mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Cie….. cie….. Sakura salah tingkah nih." Sakura melototi Hinata seakan-akan ingin memakannya bulat-bulat.

Sakura bangkit dan memegang tangan Hinata.

"Udah pulang yuk nanti kamu di cariin sama tante, kalau kita nggak pulan-pulang, yuk?"

Hinata bangkit dari tempatnya. Lalu mereka berdua pulang ke rumah.

Pagi ini sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Semua terlihat sibuk belajar. Gerangan apa yang sudah terjadi dengan teman-teman sekelas Hinata.

"Sial….. sial…." Teriak Kiba dari bangku belakang.

"Tadi malam aku ngga belajar gara-gara nonton bola sampai pagi." Sebenarnya apa yang Kiba pikirkan hinnga dia lebih memilih noton bola daripada belajar. Padahal dia sudah tahu hari ini ada ulangan matematika.

"Itu sih salah kamu sendiri Kiba, suruh siapa nggak belajar." Sakura justru menyalahkannya.

Bunyi bel masuk memecahkan kekeriuhan di kelas tersebut. Pak Jiraya masuk ke kelas dengan setumpuk lembar soal di tangannya. Tapi siapa yang mengikuti beliau di belakang.

"Anak-anak hari ini ada murid baru. Dia pindahan dari SMA di Bandung. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Pak Jiraya mepersilakan anak tersebut.

Lalu anak tersebut maju ke depan dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uciha Sasuke, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Satu review mempengaruhi author ^^**


End file.
